Jonathan Klebitz
Jonathan „Johnny“ Klebitz (* 1974 in Acter, Alderney; † 2013 in Sandy Shores, Blaine County) ist Mitglied des Lost Motorcycle Clubs aus Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony und Grand Theft Auto V sowie der Protagonist von Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned. Biografie Jonathan Klebitz wurde 1974 in Acter, Alderney als zweiter Sohn jüdischer Eltern geboren. Als er zehn Jahre alt war, hat er Billy kennengelernt, der damals ein Freund seines Bruders Michael war. Dieser hat wesentlich früher erkannt, was von Billy zu halten ist und sich rechtzeitig von ihm distanziert. 2013 ist er in Grand Theft Auto V vertreten, allerdings nur kurz: Er wird in Sandy Shores von Trevor ermordet: Johnny ist sauer, dass Trevor mit seiner Freundin schläft – was Trevor aber nicht hören will, weil er gerade im TV vom Juwelier-Überfall erfährt und mitbekommt, dass der totgeglaubte Michael noch lebt. Deshalb hat er keine Lust, mit Johnny zu reden – und bringt ihn kurzerhand um. Johnny wurde nur 39 Jahre alt. Auftrag In The Lost and Damned versucht Johnny, Frieden mit den Angels of Death zu schließen, was ihm dann auch gelingt. Als jedoch Billy, der eigentliche Anführer der Lost, aus der Entzugsklinik zurückkehrt und den mutmaßlichen Anführer der Liberty-City-Sektion der Angels of Death erschießt, entsteht ein erneuter Krieg zwischen den beiden Gangs. Diesen Krieg muss Johnny quasi im Alleingang gewinnen, obwohl er ihn nie gewollt hat. Als Billy bei der Mission This Shit’s cursed von der Polizei festgenommen wird und Johnny beschuldigt, ein Verräter zu sein, werden die Mitglieder des Lost MC auf eine harte Probe gestellt, an der der Club letztendlich zerbricht, weil zu viele Mitglieder Brian Jeremy glauben, der Johnny beschuldigt, ein Verräter zu sein. Johnny erledigt Aufträge für Billy Grey, Jim Fitzgerald, Elizabeta Torres, Thomas Stubbs, Ashley Butler und Ray Boccino. Er trifft dabei auch auf die anderen Protagonisten der GTA-IV-Reihe und man spielt einige Missionen aus zwei oder sogar drei Perspektiven. Charakter Johnnys größte Stärke ist seine Verlässlichkeit und seine größte Schwäche ist seine Loyalität. Das klingt im ersten Moment widersprüchlich und ist es auch. In dem Moment, wo er, statt seinem gesunden Menschenverstand zu folgen, lieber dem Anführer der Lost blindlings folgt, kehrt sich die Loyalität von einer guten zu einer verheerend schlechten Eigenschaft. Obwohl Billy die anderen Gangmitglieder belügt (beispielsweise was Jasons Tod betrifft), folgt Johnny ihm, ohne merklich zu zögern. Er vermeidet eine direkte Konfrontation mit Billy zu einem frühen Zeitpunkt und ist so mitverantwortlich für das deprimierende Ende der Lost. Dort, wo er Skrupel hat, ignoriert er sie zugunsten Billys. Als er Billy schlussendlich tötet, ist es eigentlich schon längst zu spät. Johnny Klebitz, obwohl vermutlich aus gutem Haus, verachtet das Establishment, weil er vermutet, dass die Feinen und Reichen innerlich genauso verdorben sind, wie er dies, ohne Rücksicht auf Konventionen, mit seinem eigenen Auftreten zur Schau stellt. Trotzdem arbeitet er für den Kongressabgeordneten Tom Stubbs und was er da tut, bestätigt ihn in seiner Vermutung über das Innenleben der Leute auf der anderen Seite des West River. Kurioserweise sind sich im gesamten Spiel Johnny und Stubbs am ähnlichsten und stünden sie nicht auf „verschiedenen Seiten“, könnte daraus eine Freundschaft entstehen. Ungefragt hilft Stubbs ihm nämlich entscheidend bei der finalen Mission und löst somit ein Versprechen ein, an das Johnny, obschon vernommen, nie so recht geglaubt hatte – ein verlässlicher Mann eben. Am Ende der Geschichte von The Lost and Damned bleibt offen, ob sich die beiden tatsächlich anfreunden, aber selbst wenn nicht, behandeln sie einander mit Achtung. Wenn sich Johnny einmal entschlossen hat, zu handeln, dann zieht er das auch durch – auch gegen seine eigene Überzeugung. Dabei ist er in seinem Vorgehen gezwungenermaßen genauso brutal, wie alle anderen Protagonisten des GTA-Universums auch. Deswegen wirkt es etwas unrealistisch und seinen Charakter beschönigend, wenn er nach einem neuerlichen Blutbad den Auftrageber, in dem Fall Elizabeta fragt, ob denn so viel Gewalt sein müsse. Aber das ist ein bekanntes Mittel von Rockstar, das Identifikationspotenzial der Protagonisten zu erhöhen. Alter Obwohl Johnny noch relativ jung ist, vierunddreißig (zum Zeitpunkt von GTA IV), gilt er in der Welt der GTA-Protagonisten und der Hauptzielgruppe schon als alt. Deshalb hat Rockstar Games ihm einige Angewohnheiten verpasst, die in seinem Alter eigentlich noch nicht so ausgeprägt sind. So dreht er nach dem Aufwachen (Spielstand laden) seinen Kopf, um die Steifheit zu vertreiben und wenn er über Mauern klettert, stöhnt er geradezu herzzerreißend, sodass man ihm das als Spieler kaum zumuten möchte. All dies und sein Aussehen lassen ihn mindestens zehn Jahre älter erscheinen. Außerdem wird in diversen Gesprächen mit jungen Leuten auf Attitüden angespielt und Johnny als Zeitzeuge für Epochen gemutmaßt, zu denen er noch nicht einmal geplant war. Johnny sei in den Siebziger- oder sogar den Sechzigerjahren stehengeblieben wird mehrfach erwähnt. Der Biker Im Gegensatz zu Niko Bellic und Luis Fernando Lopez ist er bei den meisten Missionen auf (s)ein Motorrad, die Hexer angewiesen, was den Motorrädern in der Spielreihe ein ganz neues Gewicht verleiht. Es sind dazu auch etliche Modelle dazugekommen, manche exklusiv für The Lost and Damned. Johnny hat aber eine starke Abneigung gegen Motorräder fernöstlicher Herkunft. Für ihn sind das alles „Reisschüsseln“ und er zieht andauernd Malc damit auf, in dem er seine Double T Custom als „Plastikschrott“ bezeichnet. Als er Malc in einer Zufallscharaktermission trifft, fragt er ihn beispielsweise, ob er denn beim Kauf der Reisschüssel auch einen Glückskeks dazubekommen habe. In einer anderen Mission sagt er zu Malc (den er anscheinend besonders gerne ärgert), er hätte keinen Bedarf an „Trockenhauben“ – Johnny eben. Die Höchststrafe für Johnny ist es demnach, selbst ein japanisches Motorrad zu fahren. Ruft er Clay deswegen an, klingt er auch etwas verschämt, wenn er fragt, ob Clay denn auch „Reiskocher“ habe, eine Hakuchou vielleicht? Er selbst fährt immer eine Hexer und zum Glück für den Spieler von The Lost and Damned ist das Motorrad von allen verfügbaren der beste Kompromiss, weil am ausgewogensten, ganz im Gegenteil zu einer echten Harley Davidson, die Vorbild für den Hexer war. Privat Über sein Privatleben erfährt man nicht besonders viel. Er hatte wohl eine Beziehung zu Ashley Butler, die aber an ihrer Drogensucht gescheitert ist, Johnny spricht mehrfach mit ihr darüber, dass sie nicht ihn, sondern dass sie Methamphetamin zu sehr liebe. Um an die Droge zu kommen, tut Ashley augenscheinlich alles, und dass sie deswegen mit Billy Grey und Ray Boccino schläft, stört ihn außerdem. Von einer anderen Frau ist nichts bekannt. Johnny hängt manchmal mit seinen Bikerkumpels Jim Fitzgerald, Terry Thorpe und Clay Simons herum, zum Essen, Trinken, Spielen und Motorradfahren. Außerdem ist er mit Angus gut befreundet. Wenn er Angus anruft, dann plaudern die beiden gerne und sie haben zudem Mailkontakt. Johnny scheint keine eigene Wohnung zu haben, denn er schläft immer im Klubhaus der Lost, trotz der lauten Metal-Musik, die dort läuft. Das bessert sich übrigens auch nicht, nachdem er in das alte Haus von Brian Jeremy zieht, dort ist die Musik womöglich noch schlimmer, viel lauter. Grand Theft Auto V miniatur|Johnny, kurz bevor er von Trevor umgebracht wird miniatur|Johnnys Leiche Auch in Grand Theft Auto V hat Johnny Klebitz einen kurzen Auftritt. Irgendwann zwischen 2008 und 2013 kam er zusammen mit anderen Lost-Mitgliedern (unter anderem Terry und Clay) aus Liberty City nach San Andreas, wo er sich im Blaine County niederließ. Dort verdient er sich seinen Lebensunterhalt mit Drogen- und Waffenhandel. Johnnys Verfassung scheint sich in den letzten 5 Jahren rapide verschlechtert zu haben. Er ist von Methamphetamin abhängig und wieder mit Ashley zusammen. Nachdem Ashley sich mit Trevor in dessen Wohnwagen vergnügt hat, will Johnny Trevor zur Rede stellen. Nach einem Streit zwischen den beiden bietet Trevor Johnny ein vermeintliches Friedensangebot in Form einer Umarmung an. Johnny nimmt das Angebot an, wird aber von Trevor am Hals gepackt und zu Boden geworfen. Trevor wirft daraufhin eine Bierflasche in Johnnys Gesicht. Danach tritt Trevor mehrfach auf Johnnys Kopf ein. Dieser erliegt seinen schweren Verletzungen und stirbt sofort. Polizeiakte * Name: Klebitz, Johnny * Alter: 34 * Geburtsort: Acter, Alderney * Zugehörigkeit: Mitglied der Lost-Motorrad-Gang in Alderney * Vorstrafen: ** 1991 – schwerer Autodiebstahl ** 1993 – Körperverletzung ** 1994 – Totschlag ** 2000 – Verstoß gegen Bewährungsauflagen * Informationen: ** Gilt als zweiter der Führungsriege in der Lost-Motorrad-Gang in Alderney. ** Mutmaßlicher Chef der Gang, während ihr Anführer Billy Grey inhaftiert war. ** Über die wahre Beziehung zwischen Grey und Klebitz ist nichts bekannt. ** Es ist unklar, wer die Kontrolle über die Gang haben wird, wenn Grey aus der Haft entlassen wird. ** Unter seiner Führung pflegten die Lost und die Angels of Death einen relativ friedlichen Umgang. ** Verbindungen zur bekannten Drogenhändlerin Elizabeta Torres aus South Bohan. Missionsauftritte Grand Theft Auto IV * Blow your Cover * Museum Piece The Lost and Damned * Als Protagonist von The Lost and Damned kommt Johnny seit der ersten Mission Clean and Serene... in jeder vor. The Ballad of Gay Tony * I luv LC * Frosting on the Cake * Not so Fast Grand Theft Auto V * Mr. Philips (getötet von Trevor Philips) Bildergalerie Johnny1.jpg Johnny3.jpg Johnny2.jpg Johnnylost.jpg Johnny 2.jpg Johnny 4.jpg Johnny 1.jpg Johnny 3.jpg Jonathan Klebitz.png|Artwork von Johnny Klebitz JohnnyKlebitz-Artwork2.jpg|Artwork von Johnny Klebitz und seiner Hexer johnny 444.jpg|So sah Johnny in GTA IV aus. gtalostanddamned1.jpg|Johnny und ein paar Lost-Mitglieder GTA TLAD Rennen.jpg|Johnny zeigt keine Gnade! Johnny Klebitz in der Zeitung.jpg|Ein Zeitungsartikel über Johnny Trivia * Johnny wiegt laut eigener Angabe (in der Einleitung) 230 amerikanische Pfund, das entspricht 104 Kilogramm. Wenn man ihn aber mit anderen Charakteren vergleicht, ist er nicht der Größte, also vielleicht maximal 180 Zentimeter, bei seiner Statur wöge er dann eigentlich maximal 80 bis 90 Kilogramm. * Er wollte laut eigener Aussage zur Armee, konnte dies wegen seiner Kriminalität allerdings nie umsetzen. * Johnny ist jüdischer Abstammung. Seine Mutter wollte, dass er Busfahrer wird. * Sein Bruder kämpft bei den US-Streitkräften vermutlich im Irak oder in Afghanistan. * Während der Entwicklung von The Lost and Damned überarbeitete Rockstar Games das Charaktermodell von Johnny, wobei es danach einige Unterschiede zu seinem Ebenbild aus dem Hauptspiel gibt. Beispielsweise trug er in Grand Theft Auto IV noch eine gräuliche Weste, während er in The Lost and Damned eine schwarze Kutte trägt. * Obwohl Johnny nicht auf love-meet.net angemeldet ist, kann er es trotzdem benutzen, dies ist bei Luis Fernando Lopez (The Ballad of Gay Tony) genauso. * Johnny ist nach Victor Vance der zweite Protagonist in der GTA-Serie, der getötet wird. Johnny ist in The Lost and Damned der Protagonist und wird in GTA V getötet, und Vic ist der Protagonist von Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories und er wird in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City getötet. * Während der Mission This Shit’s cursed hat Billy gesagt, dass Johnny in seiner Jugend Gewichte gehoben hat. * In GTA V hat Johnny die Patches „Vice President“ und „TLMC Liberty“ auf seiner Jacke, obwohl er der Präsident von Los Santos ist/war. * Da das Passantenmodell nicht tot ist, sondern als solches animiert wird, ist es möglich Johnny wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Man muss neben ihm Benzin verschütten. Wenn man alles richtig macht wird Johnny wieder aufstehen. Ashley wird trotzdem weiterhin trauern. ar:جوني كليبيتز en:Johnny Klebitz es:Johnny Klebitz fi:Johnny Klebitz fr:Johnny Klebitz hu:Johnny Klebitz nl:Johnny Klebitz pl:Johnny Klebitz pt:Johnny Klebitz ru:Джонни Клебиц vi:Johnny Klebitz Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Charaktere Kategorie:The-Lost-and-Damned-Charaktere Kategorie:The-Lost-and-Damned-Auftraggeber Kategorie:The-Ballad-of-Gay-Tony-Charaktere Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Charaktere Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:The-Lost-Mitglieder Kategorie:Bandenbosse Kategorie:Verstorben